We are Here, and You're Not alone anymore (AU) reworking this
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: The Doctor isn't the last of his kind. His mates had saved many during the war. He also has three children. He has two nieces. and his cousin has survived. But he has no knowledge of any of this. Lilly and James Potter had survived that fateful night that Vody attacked,Only they had regenerated that night.
1. Prolouge

**I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Doctor Who I do however own this story and any Oc So please don't steal my work. This is T rated however the rating may or may not go up so please read with caution.**

 **Prologue**

Lilly woke with a gasp she had dreamed of him again, The fella named the Doctor. Her husband's cousin and little Harry, Draco, and Hailey Smith's Father.

Lilly had thought he died after Isabel and herself had saved about two hundred and fifty innocent Time Lords and Ladies, about a week before the planet had been killed off.

She knew he had sacrificed himself to save time and space as she had seen it through the time lord link, then suddenly the link in the back of her mind had weakened immensely.

The dreams had started a month before his mate, Isabel, had their triplets. Sometimes a Time Lord or Lady had more than one mate, she knew she would have more than one. So far she had only met James, her mate. James and herself had two children, Jordan and Lizzie Potter. Twin girls she had given birth to them two months after the triplets were born.

Draco had gone missing the day after they were born. She hoped whoever stole the little dragon was found but had treated the boy well. Isabel had become so sad when she had found out little Draco had been kidnapped, she had asked Lilly and James to look after Hailey and Harry.

The cousins had used science to make a potion in order to become witches and wizards. Isabel had taken the potion while she was still pregnant and as a result of that, her babies all would have the ability to use magic.

Anyway, the dreams Lilly was having every night had told her a different story then what the link had shown her.

Yes, Doctor had sacrificed himself that night, but he hadn't become nothing like they had all thought he had, He stole a Tardis and regenerated as he escaped the time lock, but he had escaped. She had a sense that Tardis was calling to her own, well their own really, and their Tardis was transmitting the message to her subconscious. Telling the story of a heroic, but very lonely, Time Lord called The Doctor. A lonely Time Lord who thinks that he's the last time lord in the universe.

He didn't know of the two hundred and fifty that had been saved from death. He didn't know about his wife and cousins that had survived he didn't know about the three kids he was a father to. He also didn't know about his second cousins being born.

The wizarding world thought that Harry and Hailey were Potters, Harry looking so much like James and Hailey looking so much like Lilly.


	2. Chapter One

**I Don't Own Harry Potter Or Doctor Who I do however own this story and any Ocs So please don't steal my work. This is T rated however the rating may or may not go up so please read with caution.**

 **Chapter One**

A redhead beauty of fourteen almost fifteen rushed down the hall, her brother and she had gotten used to this type of thing ever since they were young being raised by muggles their Aunt and Uncle, they had learned many lessons.

Uncle Vernon had liked to take his sick pleasure from her body as punishment when she did things he did not approve of. Especially when her accidental magic happened. She was only six the first time it was after she had turned her vicious maths teacher's hair Pink.

She was very desperate to move out of that house and take Harry with her. They were both mentally and physically abused when they were at their so-called knew they weren't normal what with two hearts and all, with having magical and mysterious incidents happening around them. Also with how good at everything they were. Petunia and Dudley also had two hearts but Vernon did not.

Petunia knew what Vernon did to her niece and nephew that's why she had put them each in the small cupboards, She knew her good for nothing husband Vernon who was only her husband as a ruse so she could stay protected along with Dudley while the first wizard war with Voldemort had gone on she missed her true husband and mate, Sirius who last she heard from was when she told him about their son, but the Time Lord and lady link had weakened so much that she couldn't feel him much anymore.

Since that traitor had given Voldemort the secret location of her sister Lilly and brother in law James. She had rarely felt him only in her dreams she had.

James and Lilly had regenerated that night, and now had different everything except Lilly had kept her vibrant ginger hair and James had kept his chestnut brown hair. Their eyes though had changed instead of the emerald green Lilly had once had she now had bright blue eyes and instead of the deep brown eyes James once had he now had seafoam green eyes.

She had one other sister and brother in law Isabel and Theta but he just goes by Doctor or John Smith.

Hell her name was not actually Petunia She was the Learner because she loved seeing new things and learning about new things, Visiting new Planets.

All her true Family were wizards or witches and Time Lords and Ladies from the Planet Gallifrey.

Technically speaking even her son was from Gallifrey she had conceived him right before leaving Gallifrey.

She had wanted to have more children with Jokester but she sensed he was stuck in Azkaban right now and she wasn't exactly sure when he'd be free since Time ladies couldn't really see their own time stream.

Isabel had Strawberry Blonde hair and Neon Blue eyes. The last time she had seen the Doctor he had dark hair that was almost black and chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

 **Doctor Who**

"You are not alone." He heard a female voice say in his mind as he slept every girl had strawberry blonde hair and neon blue eyes. She looked like a goddess and the love of his life she hadn't changed much since he last saw her except the baby bump was gone and her eyes were a different shade of blue. He wondered where she was, why he was getting these strange dreams.

"Dad we will need you soon." He suddenly heard in the part of the link reserved for children, his children if he had met them. The link was far away and not completely solid.

"Our kids will need you, my love, as I am unable to get to them. Lilly, Wizard, Jokester, Learner and I are here, along with about two hundred and forty-five others, but this place is soon going to be under war in the next couple of years. I had gone to look for our son little Dracon, our little dragon because he had been kidnapped a week after our children were born. But little Hailey and Harry are going to need you soon and our nieces and nephew are here too. Dark, Daisy, and Daffodil. We are within the wizarding community." he heard through the link of his mate one he hadn't felt in a while it brought tears to his eye to hear her voice in his mind after so long.

At learning that he wasn't the last of his kind, That he hadn't destroyed all his race like he thought he , it didn't change the fact that he had destroyed thousands of his people. But the small handful left of his kind made him feel a little better about the choice he had to make to save time and space.

* * *

 **Doctor**

I woke with a jolt after the new dream, a handful of my people had survived. My love had survived the war and I had three children. They had been born and they were magical as well. My mates family had lived. Two hundred and forty-five time lords and ladies had survived the war and gotten out before the time lock happened.

I felt so happy at finding out that precious bit of information. I was irritated however because I couldn't go to them yet because it was not yet time for me to go to them I would have to wait for the right time to go. There could be terrible consequences if he went at this moment. I felt that deep down to my soul, no matter how bad I wanted to go the them at this moment certain things had to lock into place first before I could go to them both in my timeline and their own.


End file.
